1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical intravenous administration line connectors. More particularly, this invention relates to needle-free intermittent injection ports for the safe infusion and/or aspiration of fluids in intravenous and blood administration therapy.
2. State of the Art
Intravenous fluid therapy for parenteral administration or blood sampling in healthcare facilities routinely uses intermittent injection port connectors. These connectors or adapters are connected to a vascular access device such as a peripheral intravenous catheter, peripherally inserted central venous catheter, jugular, subclavian, and femoral central venous catheter, Huber needle, short-term needle, catheter and intravenous extension set, or intravenous administration set. The intermittent injection port connector allows the infusion therapist a means to infuse fluids or aspirate the patient's blood through the connector without having to stick the patient with a needle each time.
Traditionally, healthcare providers worldwide have used an intermittent injection port connector utilizing a latex septum or barrier requiring a hollow steel needle attached to a syringe or intravenous line set to pierce the resilient latex septum opening up a fluid channel to the patient. Since the discovery in the mid-1980's of the virus that causes AIDS, and the possibility of this virus being transmitted to the healthcare provider via an accidental needlestick injury, a major change within the medical device industry has taken place. Although hepatitis B and C are still the leading concern among healthcare professionals via an accidental needlestick injury, the emotional concern of the possibility of contracting AIDS through contaminated needles has been the catalyst for change in the industry.
Since the mid 1980's, various design innovations have solved the accidental needlestick injury crisis among healthcare professionals. Now that healthcare professionals are comfortable that they are protected from accidental needlestick injuries when they use these types of safety injection port systems, they are beginning to focus on the patient safety aspects of these products. It is clear that a new generation of intermittent injection port designs is needed to improve and resolve concerns such as microbial ingress, negative fluid displacement retrograding blood up into the catheter lumen, and other critical functional features.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,068 focuses on improving upon the critical microbial barrier performance and functional attributes important for overall patient safety. After manufacture, it effectively provides a single piece injection port with standard male-luer connectors, i.e. universal access. No extra adapters, components, or end caps are required, thereby reducing the overall cost to deploy the system throughout the healthcare facility. The upper septum is swabbable and easy to disinfect. There are no gaps between the septum and the outer body opening. This prevents gross particulate contamination from entering into the internal body of the valve, thereby minimizing downstream contamination. The injection port cannot be used with non-safety hollow bore needles, thereby complying with OSHA guidelines and mandates. The double microbial barrier design is an effective barrier to pathogen ingress. The combination of the double resilient barriers (the upper resilient septum and the lower resilient boot valve) and their association with the hollow bore spike and centering component significantly reduce the negative fluid displacement to a negligible 0.0035 mL. The plastic centering component captures both barriers allowing the double barriers to move freely along the inner wall of the outer body and to keep the slits axially aligned with the spike tip and shaft. The straight-through fluid path eliminates the torturous paths found in some prior art devices. Priming volume is reduced to only 0.034 mL of fluid which is one of the smallest volumes for swabbable injection port connectors. Activation force to fully access the valve is approximately 5.5 lbs, an acceptable amount for the clinician while providing excellent snap-back. In the device described in my prior patent, fluid flow at gravity averaged 7,500 mL per hour thereby exceeding the ISO standard of 6,000 mL per hour with the fluid source at one meter above the valve. In the manufacturing process, after assembly of all the components and the sonic-welding of the two outer bodies, an ISO male luer fixture could be used to initially pre-puncture the two silicone barriers. As the male luer fixture is attached to the injection port assembly, the internal spike punctures the two silicone barriers and distributes the liquid silicone lubricant along the puncture axes in the two barriers.
Although the invention which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,068 improved upon many of the desired patient safety attributes for a swabbable injection port connector system, the prior design may be improved.